Adaan Effect
by Three Finger Jim
Summary: The story of how the new super race rocked the world of Mass Effect. World building in later chapters. Will try to have bi-weekly updates.
1. Prologue Part 1

**I do not own any of the original mass effect characters, they are the property of Bioware.**

The Adaan are a species unlike any other. The Collectors had been tasked by the Reapers with creating the Adaan, a super race. The Collectors considered several candidates: Krogans, Humans, Quarians, and Turians. After much consideration, they decided that a mix of races would best fit the role. Humans were to be included given their unmatched genetic potential and ability to thrive in levo environments. The Krogan lacked the intelligence desired; and the Turians were too genetically confined. The Quarians, however, were technologically intelligent, almost up to par with the humans in physicality, but lacked the Humans' warrior drive. Unlike Humans, Quarians thrived in dextro environments. The Collectors combined the Humans and Quarians in a certain way as to effectively create a race of super intelligent super soldiers that could deal with both levo and dextro environments. The Adaan army, the Collectors believed, would be nearly unstoppable.

The Reapers wanted the Collectors to gather thirty of the smartest, most genetically diverse Quarian females and thirty of the strongest, most physically adept warrior human males. Many of the humans were collected among the Vikings and the Celtic warrior clans. From the Quarian and Human specimen, the Collectors created a super race that would await the harvest. To keep the new race from developing space travel, the Adaan were placed in a relay dead zone on a planet called Kera. What would happen next was outside the Reaper's plans.

Year 2158 - First contact with the Adaan

After living 2,700 years on Kera, the Adaan developed a unique technology. They traveled the stars with jumps in between space. This space travel was developed despite the lack of any alien technology being left behind. The hybrid race had long forgotten their Quarian roots; but greatly embraced their Viking/Celtic roots in how they designed their simple and brutal, yet elegant ships. Many of the Adaan ships were gargantuan, often spanning over 5 kilometers. The really large ships, called fafnir class ships, were over 100 kilometers in length. The fafnir class ships were both the acting government ships as well as the capital ships. Each ship was equipped with spikes and high heat harpoons used in boarding battles. The harpoons were high heat bolts that would dig deep into a ships hull, then explode. For close to mid range fire, the ships were equipped with plasma shot that would melt a ships armor and cause massive amounts of radiation exposure. Magnetic propulsion was used for long range fire to propel a depleted uranium and iron slug at 2% the speed of light. The Adaan ships were built with gravity plating that gave the ships the same gravitational pull as their homeworld Kera. Kinetic stabilizers were placed inside the hull to protect the ship's interior from jarring. The body armor and ship armor were remarkable and made of metal, called Lord Steel, that is somewhat heavy, but insanely tough and resistant. To be destroyed, the armor would need to be heated to 12000 degrees Fahrenheit.

The Adaan also developed advanced weaponry for use in ground battles. These weapons included magnetically propelled slugs between .22 cal and .90 cal. These weapons were extremely effective, but required the strength of the Adaan or the Krogan to use. The Adaan warriors preferred melee weapons to ranged weapons which could bash and cut normal steel without ruining the weapon's condition. The Adaan warred between themselves in an almost casual manner. There were few all out wars and even these usually did not use ships. The ships were used primarily for the occasional naval battles between different clans. Although the Adaan had lost most of their Quarian heritage, all Adaan spoke Ancient Khellish, Ancient Gallic, and Zurellic.

First Contact

The Lianai

Tala'Nael vas Lianai has had a really bad day so far. First she was sent to the edge of space to discover new mining potential. All that went down the drain when the Lianai was attacked by Batarian pirates.

"We can't take another hit ma'am!", The Lianai's Chief Engineer stated frantically.

"Divert all Power to shields. NOW!", Tala was having a hell of a day and three days after coming into command of the ship no less.

"yes ma'am.", came the reply.

Just as the Chief Engineer diverted power the sensors officer and comm officer Shala'Raan spoke up, "Relay 483 is active ma'am it may be our only way out."

"I'll take it.", Tala stated.

"Yes ma'm"

Her weapons officer then stated, "But, that against Council law."

"Screw Council law.", Tala said, "If we don't do it we die."

"Yes ma'am", came the weapons officer's reply.

Batarian pirate frigate

"Sir, the quarians are headed to the relay.", said the XO.

"Shoot them before they hit the relay we won't break this Council law.", stated Captain Forlan.

"Yes sir, preparing cannons."

The Lianai

"They are charging weapons."

"Then we better hit they relay first."

"Yes captain."

Normal Battle View

Just before the Batarian frigate fired the Lianai hit the relay.

Other Side

Gunnar O'Long was stationed at the artifact that was recently discovered. His people had already found several of these so called relays and destroyed them. The Adaan took great pride in their own technology and did not want to use something that limited. Although many useful discoveries were made they did not desire to abandon their own tech for it. The only parts that were used was an omnitool converted over to their own tech. The dangers of instantly converting tech was too great. If the ones who built it were out there then they would face weapons made to be effective against that type of tech.

Gunnar was curious as to who would build these relays when the Adaan had discovered the hyperdrive powered by a contained black hole. It may take a few days for them to get across the galaxy but while these relays were almost instantaneous, they were also a great weakness. Whoever had this tech would only be able to travel great distances with the relays. In order to protect all five hundred systems that the Adaan controlled the relays were destroyed. This relay in particular was scheduled for destruction.

"Sir, the relay is activating", the Ralk quipped.

"Tell the fleets to fall back to a safe distance and prepare to fire.", Gunnar wasn't going to be caught off guard.

While Gunnar did not expect an arrival through the relay, it always demanded extreme caution. Every active relay was always accompanied by a fleet of thirty ships or more. Each relay defense fleet consisted of ten frigates, twelve destroyers, two carriers, and one leviathan. The frigates were about two and a half kilometers in length, the destroyers twice that, the carriers forty kilometers, and the leviathan fiftyfive kilometers. All in all a fair fleet nothing like the ones protecting the colonies or the mines, they thought it was big enough.

"Sir, one object coming through."

"All ships prepare to fire, but hold until I give the order. This is a first contact situation and we will handle it delicately while holding them at point at least at first.", Gunnar looked around and demanded, "is that understood?"

"Yes sir", came the fleets reply.

Tala POV

"We just exited the…. _kellah_."

Everyone on the bridge was speechless. The sight before them was something out of a dream or a nightmare. The ships were massive, the smallest were bigger than any dreadnaught known. The largest were only comparable to a space station. The design was something else entirely. They had a blocky shape and massive width. Whoever they were they a massive amount of ezzo in order to build ships that huge.

"ma'am, I'm not reading any ezzo in ships, but that's impossible. The sensors must be broken.", her sensors officer was starting to shake.

"They are hailing us", Shala informed almost whispering it in fear.

"Well answer", Tala pointed out the bridge,"Do we really want to keep the giants waiting."

The voice that came through seemed to be a series of gruffs and rough coos. Then it came again but in a guttural yet smooth voice. Tala was going to reply when she heard it.

"_Head away from the relay slowly and then contact us back in whichever language is necessary. If you do not comply we will open fire_.", Tala and the whole crew heard it. The voice spoke in fluent and crisp ancient Khellish.

"Do as he says.", Tala was afraid of what would happen even if they did speak one of their languages and better than most Quarians at that. They didn't seem in the least bit Quarian, everything was wrong. Where was the hospitality, the smooth shapes or the lack of resources. Maybe they will help with the geth. No, just because they speak the old language doesn't mean they have or want anything to do with the geth.

Once they had moved far from the relay Tala was ready to send a message.

"We have moved far from the relay are ready to make first contact. We have invaded your territory will proceed however you wish."

Gunnar POV

Gunnar heard, but it was not as fluent as he would have spoken it, but it was well sid none the less. He was trying to think of the best way to proceed. He had no idea who they were but there was a nice planet that would work it was uncolonized.

"Proceed to the planet at these coordinates and drop a shuttle with your captain and an armed guard in the hour. Are these terms acceptable?"

"_Yes_"

"Good, I will land first and then proceed after me."

"_Understood._"

One Hour Later - Planet Elkonsi

Gunnar stood inside his shuttle which to the Quarians seemed to be a frigate. He awaited the call.

"They are here." Good lets meet these people.

Gunnar stepped out of his drop ship onto the planet. When he hit the ground he noticed the aliens in front of him. Every one of them seemed small and weak. The males had an almost sickly look to them, but the females had bodies the likes he only wished most Adaanian women had. They were down right gorgeous looking, and the suits they wore only made them look more seductive. 'Yes, this is a race I believe we will enjoy.'

Tala on the other hand was dumbfounded. These people look like male variants of the asari given a few differences. They are huge easily over two meters and those muscles. The armor may be making up the bulk. Their armor is beautiful, and it looks carved almost and metal. I wonder if they can take off the helmets.

Seemingly answering her Gunnar took his helmet and his strong face was shown. He had dark brown hair that was cut to a wide strip going down the middle of his head. His beard was also dark brown and braided with iron rings in it. His skin was grey and he had black lines on his face along with eyes also like an asari. His eyes were hazel and spoke of brilliance and determination.

"Why have you come into the territory of High King Gorl of the Adaan and my father?", Gunnar asked setting the precedence in the meeting.

Once again the Quarians were taken back by the way he spoke ancient Khellish with such grace and feeling that he must have been raised speaking it. "We entered this area while running from pirates. Our ship is badly damaged and we will not be able to make it home like that."

"Then enter into the docking bay of my ship. We will take you there and we can speak more along the way. Being the expedition leader affords me that ability."

"That would be very kind of you but the relay path goes through Council space and you will not be welcome there."

"Where is your home located and don't worry about it just tell me."

"Four thousand light years from here."

"Then it will be a two day trip. We have to destroy the relay first though."

"WHAT! YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY OUR ONLY WAY HOME!"

"No, we do not use these relays. We destroy everyone we come across. We can travel at two thousand light years per day. Traveling to your home will be easy, but the defense of my people must come first."

Tala looked around at her crew who were frozen in place staring at Gunnar. She couldn't accept this they destroyed any Prothean tech they came into contact with. "No, don't destroy it all our tech is based on that tech. Our ships can only travel twelve light years per day without the relay."

"That tech is dangerous and not our own we want nothing to do with it. We have colonized over three hundred systems without it. It is useless to us and is a tactical weakness."

The Quarians didn't know what to say. The people before them shunned ezzo and had discovered a better system. They had to act on it for the fleet. "Fine, take us there."

"Fleet, destroy the relay"

**Writer's Input: I would appreciate it if any readers who would like to see this story continue could review and tell me how you think the first contact should play out. Know that I have an idea of where I want to go, but I want input none the less.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**I know that it has been longer than a week, but finals took up a lot of my time. I should get into the once a week update routine soon. Thank you for the reviews as well.**

The Lianai

The Quarians felt so many different emotions. Anger towards these people who are so stubborn and fearful that they would destroy technology like this. Fear, because of the Adaan's obvious power, stature, and lack of reliance on ezzo based technology. Hope for a new possible ally to the fleet. Curiosity towards these giants that seem comfortable in their strength but cautious as well. Joy, because they were going to get a ride in an alien ship.

Tala sat in her command chair looking into the huge leviathan class ship. She recalled the terms of transportation that she and crew would remain aboard their ship. The terms were more than acceptable, but she was still wondering how the fleet would react to these newcomers.

Whatever they did she did not want the Council involved. They would ruin everything. If these people became their allies they would be able to take rannoch back from the geth. Something about them seemed familiar though. They looked some what like a Quarian But with pinker skin and an abundance a facial hair.

Tala decided then that she would wish to travel with them. They interested her in a strange way, and by the Ancestors how do they speak ancient Khellish so well. There was something more here. Now to find out who they really are, that might be hard.

"_Captain Tala, I will need you on the bridge to communicate with your people."_

"I'll be there one hour before we arrive."

"_Don't be late."_

The Do Seaca

Tala had ventured through the ship and reached the bridge. The amount of space in this ship alone would house at least a million Quarians. If the fleet could get ships this size then space would not be an issue for a while.

The bridge was small for a ship this size it had only four terminals and an intercom station. Everything seemed simple, but effective on the ship.

"Aw, Captain Tala, glad you could join us we will be dropping out soon. Prepare to talk to your people and explain that we are not in an aggressive stance." Gunnar looked at Tala inquisitively then shook it off. "We are dropping out of FTL, be ready."

"I will"

"_Unidentified fleet you are near the migrant fleet. Give your identity and stay back or we will open fire."_

"This is Captain Tala'Nael vas Lianai. We had to get a ride with these ships. They are the Adaan. The Lianai is inside the Do Seaca, the big one. I would like to have the Lianai transport three Adaan to the Rayya with the Lianai. This is first Contact!"

"_We will inform the admiralty board; until then don't do anything_."

"Thank You"

The Rayya

The Admiralty Board stood in the small twelve foot by twelve foot room. The information recently relayed to them was astounding. It was also frightening. They were going to make first contact and they were contemplating how to proceed.

The discovery that one of their patrol ships made could hold so many contemplations and if the report was true…. Hope. If these people called the Adaan truly had this perceived power then the geth would be nothing. But, could they really get them to help. That was what the board was discussing at the moment.

The decision was made in that room. The fate of Del'Yelta was decided. The admiral would be the fleets representative and would be given full diplomatic rights within reason.

The admirals looked on as Del made his way to the bridge of the Hesha. Del looked over his greeting to these strangers in Ancient Khellish no less. He sighed touched the communique.

The Do Seaca

"_I am Admiral Del'Yelta vas Hesha. I will be carrying out first formal contact and diplomacy aboard my ship. You will be afforded a security detail, and a shuttle will come by your ship to take you to the Hesha. The Lianai will also rejoin the fleet immediately. Are these terms acceptable?"_

"Yes", Gunnar turned to Tala and bowed his head slightly in respect. "You should get to your ship will will release once you are aboard."

"Thank you." The giant of a man bowed his head again in recognition.

"_We are sending a shuttle to you now."_

The shuttle docked inside the monstrous vessel, but all the four Quarian marines could see was one extremely large man that was dressed in an intricate armor and built as large as a krogan. The marines thought that they had gotten something wrong.

Gunnar bowed to show respect and then stated in perfect, smooth and beautiful ancient khellish. "I am Gunnar O'Long and I will be going alone with you to the Hesha."

The marines were stunned at how this alien looked almost quarian and spoke their old language so perfectly. The man looked almost quarian except for his skin color, massive amounts of hair, an almost male variant of an asari, and his eyes were the same as an asari except for a gleaming hazel eyes. In fact the only thing Quarian were the lines on his just barely protruding from his scalp. He was also quite handsome with his strong jaw and chiseled body the only female marine thought.

The lead male marine replied in a commanding tone that he recently collected, "Alright then we will be off."

Gunnar nodded in understanding and boarded the shuttle. He sat down on one of the benches on either side of the shuttle. The four marines sat around him. Gunnar let his gaze fall on the female across from him. He was still astounded at how these women could be with such small males. He turned to look at the marine to his right and then down to his toy like weapon. "Why equip yourselves with toys?"

The marines were once again surprised. The female marine however gathered herself for a forceful reply, "These are not toys, they fire a slug at incredibly fast speeds and could make it through your armor with ease."

Gunnar was in no way fazed by this, but he had to ask the important question. "How large is said slug?"

"Small, the size of a sand grain and travel at five thousand feet per second." The female quarian was filled with pride that was quickly shot down with the man's laughing.

"That's it?" his laughing died down much to the annoyance and surprise of the marine. "Our weapons have slugs from forty grains to six hundred and fire at about four thousand five hundred feet per second. Our armor is good for at least four shots from the smaller ones and none for the larger ones; your stuff wouldn't do a lot to my armor."

"How can you make weapons that powerful?"

"Magnetic propulsion", he said a matter a factly, "Our weapons weigh a lot though."

Just when she was going to speak the shuttle docked with the Hesha.

Hesha - Meeting Room

Gunnar walked into a small room where an unusually tall quarian stood accompanied by two heavily armed male marines. He walked to one of the seats and waited. The Quarian motioned for him to sit and they both took their respective places.

"I am Admiral Del'Yelta and you are?"

"Gunnar and I am here to see to these proceeding for my particular clan."

"You will have to forgive me, but the language you speak. How did you learn it?" The admiral was interested.

"My father taught me to speak as well as Gaelic, Norse, Ancient Khellish, and Zurellic. I learned as Adaan children have for a thousand years."

"That's impossible." Del whispered. "Can we have a blood sample of yours?"

"Only if we get one of yours."

"Here." Gunnar cut a sliver of skin from his forearm and put in a small case and handed it to Del. He then looked at Del expectantly.

"Oh!" Del realized what Gunnar wanted. "Quarians have a very weak immune system. I will need to collect a sample from our scientists."

"Very well, we will continue once we have examined each others samples. If that is what would be best?"

"That would be best."

The Do Seaca

Gunnar handed the small silver tube to Kesha his lead scientist in the ship's laboratory. Kesha was one of the best scientists the Adaan had. She had made remarkable work in cataloguing the various species that had been encountered over the Adaan's space exploration. The woman was simply brilliant and stunning. At least Gunnar thought that. he tried to pull his thoughts away from his beautiful wife and back to the situation, but her perfect body and award winning smile kept calling him back.

"Gunnar are you alright?" She had a look of concern on her light purple skin. The concern took the beautiful smile off her face much to Gunnar's disappointment.

"How's the baby doing?" He decided it was time for a turn in topics. He snaked his arms around her bulging belly as he did so.

Kesha sighed contentedly in her husband's arms. All was right with the world in his loving embrace. "Our son is healthy and soon to be the new topic of the ladies. Just like his father."

"Of that I have no doubt." Now that he cheered his wife up, he needed to get to business. "I need this sample of our 'friends' to be analyzed." He said still holding her in his large arms.

"Go command the ship," she commanded, "Let me work in peace and I might have a surprise in our quarters for you tonight."

"It will be done my lady." He bowed, kissed her on the forehead, and then her pregnant belly. "Goodbye young warrior." He said to his still unborn child, and walked out of the lab.

Turian Fleet

Tebus Arterius Had been sent out to investigate near the migrant fleet. There have been rumors of a first contact. He had been sent with a large fleet of four dreadnaughts, eight cruisers, and Thirteen frigates. Tebus was a SPECTER known for his brutality and less than honorable methods. The council wanted him to make first contact, but the Turian councilor wanted this new race subdued and made to bow to the Hierarchy. The main problem with his plan was the asari diplomat, Matriarch Benezia. Tebus had plans to become rich with a new client race.

He was headed to the last known location of the Migrant Fleet. If they made first contact it was likely the aliens would meet there. The quarians could show off their strength or try to invoke pity and compassion. Tebus hated the suit rats. They were always willing to break council law and in his opinion they should all be killed. He would not take mercy on the pathetic creatures.

Tebus stood for the power of the Hierarchy, and these aliens needed to learn to fear them.

The Moreh

Dora'Xen had just finished her pilgrimage four months ago and she was already one of the lead scientists on the lab ship. Del had given her the sample which she was extremely grateful for. She really didn't care what the fleet needed, she just wanted to figure out this new species. Figure out she did.

When she made the discovery that This new species was not really new, only half new, she checked it over and over again. The evidence was irrefutable. This species called the Adaan were half Quarian in roots. The other half was not far off genetically which was also surprising, but what really took the cake was that the other half was levo protein based. The species was effectively a dual protein race. She had to contact Del immediately, but not before she cut off a piece of the sample or her own uses.

The Do Seaca - Lab Division

Kesha was surprised, no shocked at the discovery. She had just found an ancestral link between Quarians and the Adaan. She was for all intensive purposes half Quarian. The differences were that they were better than the Quarians and were half something else which seemed close to the Quarian genetic code. The main difference was the amino acid chirality. Also the Quarians did not posses the strong immune system or adaptive nervous system to resist outside influence from the reaper tech that was planted on the planet to indoctrinate the Adaan, but they grew immune to it. Which in turn makes them immune to the Asari melds. Although this was not known to her at the time, though she soon would discover it.

Kesha had to inform Gunnar of the new development for him and their baby boy.

Space

The Migrant Fleet no more than twenty thousand kilometers from the gigantic alien ships. This is what Tebus first saw when he exited the relay.

Tebus sent a message to the Migrant Fleet and they relayed it to the aliens. One alien fighter made its way to the _Hierarchy's Pride._

Hierarchy's Pride

Gunnar landed the fighter in the shuttle bay. Once he exited the shuttle a contingent of soldiers looking like flightless lizard bird things escorted him to the bridge. Once on the bridge he saw more of the strange aliens, but one was drastically different. She was a blue squid head with a beautiful face and body. A smaller version of an Adaan female. The woman walked up to him and touched his forehead. Whatever she was doing it didn't seem hostile, so he let her continue.

Benezia touched the large and undoubtedly handsome alien that seemed comfortable in the current situation. This was good since she wanted to meld with him. She touched his forehead and started the meld with an "Embrace eternity". She didn't understand, he stood there head cocked to the side in confusion as she tried to meld with him. It was hard to do, but she decided to try as hard as she could. That was a mistake. It felt like she was burning alive her brain cooking. She screamed in agony and damn Tebus, he reacted.

Tebus saw Benezia crumple on the floor screaming. In his mind that meant one thing. He pulled his pistol and repeated shot the large alien in the head and chest. Gunnar thought it was best to come unarmed and unarmored, but that was mistake as he had holes in his head and chest. He would never see his wife again or meet his son.

The Do Seaca

As soon as he Gunnar died a message was sent to the fleet and his wife was now in control. She was heartbroken.

"THEY MURDERED HIM!" Kesha cried out, she had lost her love her life. They would pay. Kesha returned to the situation at hand with anger and revenge in her voice. "Fire on the new fleet. leave only the _Hierarchy's Pride_ disabled. Kill the rest."

Space

The Adaan fleet moved to fire on the Turian fleet. The main cannon fired of the _Do Seaca._ In single shot one of the Turian dreadnaughts broke into pieces. All but eight of the cruisers received a salvo of puncture missiles that passed the kinetic barriers and were deep inside the hull of the cruisers. Then the projectiles detonated leaving dust in the place of the ships. The Turians returned fire, but the shield on the Adaan ships shimmered in response. The _Do Seaca_ moved in to ram one of the three remaining dreadnaughts. When the shield of the _Do Seaca_ made contact with the dreadnaught's the Turian vessel's shields gave and then it was just a memory. The maneuver put the Adaan capital ship next to the dwarfed in comparison Turian dreadnaught. The energy cannons fired on all of the _Hierarchy's Pride_ weapon placement bypassing their barriers and melting all Their weapons. The last few shots took out their engines. The weapons officers on the _Do Seaca_ had struggled to keep the energy cannons from gutting the dreadnaught.

The Rayya

Del stood at the view screen looking at the events that just happened. The Adaan who they knew had some serious teeth on their ships just obliterated the Turian fleet. The only ship left was a severely crippled turian dreadnaught and the Adaan were preparing to board it. What really caught his eye were the weapons on their ships. The ship over half the size of the citadel took out a turian dreadnaught with one shot. The projectiles that punctured the hulls of ship then exploded deep inside the ship. Then the energy cannons shooting something like plasma. These ships were very powerful, and they just ticked of a galactic power.

He knew he had to make contact and figure out what was going on. "Open a comm channel to the _Do Seaca_." After the link was established he put on a calm facade. "What happened between the Turians and you."

"_I assume that the fleet we just destroyed were the Turians."_

A female voice answered him. _I hope Gunnar is okay. _"Yes, why did you attack."

"_We took revenge. They murdered Gunnar; they murdered ny husband. They took him away from me and our unborn son and now I want answers. Now my son will grow up without a father."_

Del could hear sobbing on her end. His eyes grew as what she had said hit home. These people seemed reasonable and peaceful to a point. He had talked to Gunnar quite a bit when he was over and he had told him about his unborn child, his wife, an where he wanted to raise his son. Del had also told Gunnar of his family and dreams, and Rannoch. Gunnar was one person who wasn't or not fully quarian who had been open to the idea of lending significant military aid in that manner. Del couldn't imagine leaving his bond mate and daughter. The Turians had hurt one more family. Del was seething at this point. He only hoped that if Gunnar was murdered that the guilty Turian pay for his crime. Whoever did this stole a father, a husband, and a good man. True, Del hadn't been close to the man, but in his conversations he had shone his and his species intent.

The Turians just butchered their own people, and Del wasn't going to stop it. It had been a long time coming. "I am sorry for your loss." Del could still hear sobbing on the other end. Being a Quarian gave him an insight into the loss of someone significant. If she truly was part Quarian then he was glad she had a child to live for. He needed to console her. "What is your name?", he asked in a soft tone.

"_M-my name is Kesha"_

"Kesha, I had talked to your husband quite a bit he told me about your son, you, and his dreams or all of you. As a fellow father and husband I assure you that this will not go unpunished."

"_I don't plan on it."_ Her voice was low, scary, hurt, and angry. He now realized the monster that the Turians created for themselves.

"Contact the Council once you have boarded the ship don't kill anyone yet. Let me go with you personally. You will need help and a witness."

"_Okay"_

**Next chapter will be about the confrontation with the council and what to do with Tebus. Immune to Asari is also going to be interesting. Please review.**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Author's Notes: Sorry that it took so long. I have had tied up with work recently. I am considering putting up some polls and of course I would like to hear your ideas on what you would like to happen in the story. Almost to the beginning of the actual story. Thank you, and enjoy!**

The Hierarchy's Pride

Despite having a debilitating headache; Benezia still knew what was going on. The realization that Tebus had killed the man in front of her was shocking. When she tried to meld with him and learn his language it was like a wall. She couldn't get any sort of read from him or even touch his DNA. This man was for all intensive purposes immune to the Asari. This sent a flurry of thoughts and emotions through the matriarch's head. 'Goddess, what if the whole species is like this.'

Five gun shots rang out. Although Benezia was somewhat disoriented, she still saw the lifeless alien in front of her. In fury she called out, "WHO IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESS DID THIS?!"

Tebus replied without any remorse, but only his smug prideful nature showed in the reply. "The alien was causing you pain, and I assumed that he was trying to kill you." He took a moment to collect his thoughts again. "He was beneath us and I put down the inferior."

The ship shook and hails were coming in asking for help all at once. The helmsman called out in a surprised frightened voice, "Sir, the aliens have destroyed all but four of our frigates, three cruisers, and….. SIR!,The lead ship rammed the _Ancestor's Fury_ and destroyed we are the only ship left."

"OPEN FIRE!", Tebus yelled to the crew. Then the ship jolted and the power flickered before restoring to normal levels.

"Sir, they jumped right on top of us; took out our weapons and engines. We're dead sir." The helmsman informed Tebus.

Benezia glared at Tebus. "Inferior huh", An eery silence set in on the dreadnaught as the crew awaited their fate.

The comm system picked up a transmission from the large ship several minutes "_This is Kesha O'Long, second in command of 'Do Seaca'. One of you just murdered my husband." _Everyone on the Turian ship gave Tebus accusing glare, but he only snarled in response. "_We will be boarding your ship. Do not resist our forces or we will simply kill you. Let us take the person or persons responsible for Gunnar's death, and the rest of the crew will be left aboard the ship. We will treat you fairly. Do not give us a reason to treat you otherwise."_

The crew looked around in near panic. Tebus decided that now would be a good time to prepare. "Everyone!, grab your weapons and prepare to retaliate the boarding parties!"

Some of the crew did just that, but it ended when the de facto captain of the ship decided otherwise. "STOP!" All the crew members froze and came to attention. "What are your orders Matriarch Benezia?"

Tebus was infuriated. "WHAT! You do not dictate who gives orders here,."

Benezia decided to rebuttal the idiot. "You forfeited your control when you decided to attack first rather than discover what was really going on. That man didn't do anything; his DNA was hardened. I couldn't get access to his brain, and I pushed too hard. This guilt and fault is on both of us, but mostly you." She turned to the crew, "Your orders are to allow peaceful boarding of the ship. I will turn myself over to them as well as Tebus willing or not."

Tebus pulled his pistol out with a roar and tried to shoot Benezia, but she was prepared and hit him with a stasis field before he could bring the weapon to bare. She injected him with a powerful sedative and had the crew restrain him. Benezia took a biotic nullifier and placed it on her wrist. She then ordered the crew to restrain her for the boarding party. She wasn't going to have their blood on her hands.

The Do Seaca

The crew of the _Do Seaca_ were a literal family with many blood being relatives to Gunnar. The death of their great clan's future leader had hit everyone hard. The Chief Arms Keeper, Darcu O'Long, was fueled with anger and realised responsibility. Being Gunnar's younger brother bestowed many responsibilities onto his shoulders. He was now the impromptu father of his nephew. He also had to care for Kesha and provide housing for her. Darcu silently swore to himself and all the gods that his nephew would grow to be a stronger warrior than his brother was, and a better man. His brother's child would one day lead the Long clan into wealth prosperity. All of this had to be done though after he lead the boarding party onto the alien ship.

Kesha sat in the captain's chair fresh with grief. She knew that Gunnar's murderer was on the _Hierarchy's Pride_, and that they would be boarding soon. She had read up on the codex of the Turian ships and translated the language with the Quarian's help.

She had ordered the crew to dock onto the enemy craft with a longship. She didn't want the alien crew to blow their ship next to the _Do Seaca._ Once the boarding party was in place she would meet her husband's killer personally.

The Hierarchy's Pride

The crew could hear the sound of a docking ship. No one dared to resist the aliens. The SPECTER had brought this upon them, and he would probably pay for it. , The next sound they heard was an explosion. Then the clatter of steel hitting steel, and finally a flurry of foot steps down the hallway.

A young Turian stepped out and was surprised to see almost Asari looking creatures, but with a masculine appearence. The aliens were tall, very tall. Some taller and bigger than even the Krogan. Most had what looked like hair on their heads like a Quarian, but the strange thing was the hair on their face. The aliens ran towards him yelling in Turian to lay down on the ground. He and the rest of the crew did so. The aliens being well tempered just stood guard.

Darcu moved onto the bridge and encountered the alien crew laying down and a blue woman and and an alien like the others tied up. He looked around again and decided to declare their intentions. "Our captain will be coming aboard to find the one responsible for the murder of Gunnar O'Long. The rest of you will be free to go after that." He looked around the room and saw what looked like relief on these strange creatures. He sighed and waited for Kesha to board the ship.

Kesha boarded the ship and stormed to the bridge. The Turians were shocked at the giant pregnant woman moving through the ship, but she ignored the stairs and went to where her husband was murdered.

Kesha arrived at the bridge and was met with the sight of the new aliens and the blue one. "Who is responsible for my husbands death?"

The air in the bridge just went cold and Benezia knew she had to step up. "I am partly responsible for your mates, though I am not the one who killed him. I inadvertently caused it."

Kesha yelled at the top of her lungs, "You _Kruhfu_!", and charged the frightened Benezia. Before she could reach the cowering Asari Darcu stopped her and held her arms. "There is more to this please lets know what happened before taking action.

Her only reaction was to start weeping and wailing on the ground wishing for the comfort that would never come.

Darcu walked over to Benezia and crouched down to her level. "Tell me exactly what happened.", he said in a firm cold voice.

"I tried to meld with him to gain a better understanding of his culture and language." She stared right into Darcu's face with sadness and guilt.

"What is this meld you decribed?"

She began to tell him about the meld and how Gunnar;s death came to be.

"So?, this caenn damanta is the one who murdered my brother?" Benezia nodded. "Get Del to the ship, we need his help.", he said in Ancient Norse.

30 minutes later…

"I got your message.", Del informed Darcu as he walked onto the bridge. The sight before him was saddening to say the least. A man who looked almost like Gunnar was comfortin Kesha as she was balling her eyes out. "What happened?"

Darcu faced him and gave a slight nod to the two tied up aliens. "We found out that Gunnar's killer is the bound Turian. And we have a plan for justice. Oh, and you will deny our existence to outsiders."

**Author's Notes: Just a few more chapters before the beginning of the fun stuff. I am considering putting a Quarian representative with the Adaan. I am going to put a poll up about it so that you can decide. Poll will be open until 11:59 P.M. on the 20th of July. Also, in the reviews if you could put down some names for Gunnar's son. Please have it be something Norse, Celtic, or something close, but not a brutish name please. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R**


	4. What's Happening

**Attention readers.**

**This summer I have been doing wildland firefighting and that is leaving me little time to work. I am halfway done with a new chapter, but I was called out today. I have no idea when I will be available to write so expect it to be a while before another update comes. Thank you for reading my story. I would still like more input from reviews and more opinions in the poll on my profile page.**


End file.
